


Mistletoe Mishap

by Aero_Erin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Erin/pseuds/Aero_Erin
Summary: Yuto finds himself under the mistletoe with his crush, nerves racing.





	Mistletoe Mishap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTacticianAlchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Olivia~ I hope you enjoy this fic! It kind of twisted a bit from what my original thought was, but ain't that always the case, smh
> 
> Everyone else, please let me know what you think, remember to comment and kudos are appreciated.

Yuto's heart was pounding so loudly in his ears, it almost drowned out the sound of the crowd around him. Everything had happened so fast, he could hardly process the situation he had gotten himself into.

Here he stood, in the living room of a mansion that had been decked out with more Christmas decorations Yuto had seen in his entire life, with undoubtedly the cutest, sweetest man he had ever been given the pleasure of meeting... under the mistletoe.

Sakaki Yuya stood in front of him, nervously brushing a lock of his hair behind his ear, glancing off to the small crowd that had formed around them.

Yuto had only really gotten to talk to Yuya a couple times before, but he'd seen him in one of the school plays that Ruri had dragged him to and Yuya had been... amazing. Fearless. Full of confidence.

So... for him to be nervous now, he had to be _really_ uncomfortable. Yuto bit his lip.

“Come on, it's just a kiss. And you have to! Mistletoe!” Sawatari jeered, pointing at the current cause of their anxiety that hung innocently above them.

“Yeah... but...” Yuya's face slowly turned red. He had to be embarrassed. Well, of course he would be... They hardly knew each other after all.

Granted, Yuya was someone who had never been too far from Yuto's thoughts. Actually, since seeing him in that play, Yuto had developed a sizable crush on the other male.

One that he was trying _very_ hard not to give away in that moment.

He did want to kiss him. Of course he did. In fact, this would likely be his only chance to since... well, there was no way of knowing if Yuya was single really, much less if he was interested in him.

...Or even if he was _into_ guys for that matter. That was also a big assumption.

But... when Yuya's nervous eyes fell back on him again and he bit that _cute_ lip of his, Yuto felt his stomach flip.

God... maybe he was an idiot or something.

He placed his hand on Yuya's shoulder. “It's okay,” he murmured. “I'd never make you do something you don't want to.”

Yuya's eyes widened in surprise. “Huh?”

It took all of Yuto's willpower to turn on his heel and step away from Yuya then, knowing he'd just missed his one big chance.

But... how could he live with himself knowing that he'd forced Yuya to kiss him when he clearly didn't want to? That would be worse than this. Far worse than the boos and complaints he was receiving from the, probably mostly drunk, crowd he'd just stepped away from.

Suddenly this crowded party felt even more suffocating than it did when he'd first gotten there.

He didn't get very far before he felt the strong hand of his best friend on his shoulder. “Yuto.” his voice was stern.

Yuto looked at him and when he met his eyes, he knew exactly what Shun was trying to say without him saying it; he could see the softness and the hints of concern. “I'm fine... it's okay, I just... I need some air.”

Shun gave him a little nod and released his shoulder, letting Yuto escape from the noise and the thick, hot air of the party as he exited quickly through the slightly ajar double doors of the Sawatari mansion.

He stepped down a few of the stone steps, then plopped himself down onto his butt, letting out a long sigh.

Yuto ran his fingers through his hair, taking a moment to recall how he even got himself into this mess.

* * *

 

“Okay,” Sawatari had told him as he held out the invitation to him, “You can come, but _only_ if you bring that cute roommate of yours with you.”

Yuto barely had time to process that, let alone feel somewhat offended that he might suggest Yuto would trade his best friend for an invitation like that, before he'd felt Yuya grab his hand with both of his.

“Yay~ Isn't that great, Yuto? You should definitely come! It'll be lots more fun with you there!”

He'd felt his heart leap into his throat. “Y-Yeah...” he'd said dumbly, accepting the invitation.

“I've _really_ been wanting a chance to hang out with you and get to know better!” Yuya added, beaming at him in a way that Yuto was sure he might melt.

Yuya wanted to get to know _him_? But why? Yuto didn't think he was all that interesting...

“Me... me too...”

* * *

Yuya seemed to smile wider and... maybe he had blushed? No, he  _did_ remember the classroom had been a little warm that day. It was more likely that or... his memory skewing things in a way there were more favorable to him. 

Yuto had been ready to plead Shun when he'd gotten home that day, but... it had been surprisingly easy to convince him to go. Rather... he didn't seem to have to convince him at all.

Shun really was such an amazing friend... Yuto would have to make sure whatever Christmas present he got him that year was _extra_ special.

“Yuto?”

Yuto head whipped up and when he met those beautiful ruby red eyes, he felt instantly as though all the air in his lungs had disappeared. “Yuya...”

Yuya sat down next to him. “Are you okay? I'm sorry. Was earlier too much? It um... caught me off guard too...~” he admitted, giving an awkward smile and scratching his cheek.

“Ah...” Yuto shook his head. “No, I— It's okay, Yuya. I'm okay. I just wanted to come outside and get some air. I um... I'm not much of a party person honestly... It's... pretty crowded in there.”

Yuya nodded slowly. “Ah... I'm extra sorry then... You only came because I made you, huh? Sorry...”

Yuto shook his head again, “No, no, that's not it.” Well... no, yeah, it _was_ why he came, but... “I just needed a break, that's all. It's nice to have a moment of peace, you know?” especially when he needed to calm his speeding heart.

...That being said... having Yuya sit next to him like this really didn't help with that either. Not that he could _ever_ complain about something like _that_.

“Well...” Yuya began. “Is it okay if I sit out here with you then?”

Yuto smiled. “Yes... of course. If that's what you'd like. I... well, just don't feel that you have to stay with me if you don't want to.”

Yuya giggled a bit. “Yes, I think I've figured out your MO by now.” he teased with a wink.

Yuto blushed. “Right...”

For a few minutes, they just sat together in silence. It was always a little awkward figuring out what to talk to someone about when you were first getting to know them... but honestly, Yuto had to admit, this silence felt oddly... comfortable. Like sitting there on those steps with Yuya was even more comforting than when he'd sat there alone only a few moments earlier. More than that really... There was a world of difference.

He smiled softly to himself, feeling at ease.

In the next moment though, he was ripped from that when he felt Yuya's soft hands take his arm, his body scooting closer to him and pressing against his side. Yuto's heart was racing again and he sure that his face was red. He didn't dare look at him. “Yu-Yuya...?”

“Um...” Yuya began, a hint of nervousness in his tone. “Sorry, it's uh... a little chilly out here... I didn't get my coat or anything, can I... stay close to you instead? If... you're okay with it...?”

Yuto swallowed, then nodded maybe a little too eagerly. “Y-Yes! Stay as close as you'd like and um... again, don't feel obligated to stay.” Even though now Yuto _definitely_ didn't want him to go. “If you're cold, you should certainly go back inside. I would hate for you to catch a cold.”

Yuya smiled and rested his cheek against Yuto's shoulder. “Thank you... but I'm okay like this for now. Besides... the stars are really pretty right now... Look.” he noted, pointing upwards.

Yuto looked up at the sky as directed and let out a soft gasp. The tiny lights littered the dark night sky... Sawatari's mansion was a bit away from the city, so they were much more visible there than from the college campus and... somehow, despite all the snow they had been getting recently, there wasn't a cloud in the sky...

“You're right...” he breathed. “It's a perfect night...”

“It is~” Yuya agreed, happiness in his tone.

They fell into another comfortable silence. Yuto took in the soft warmth that radiated from Yuya's proximity and the gentle heart beats he could feel from Yuya's chest pressing against his arm, his hair softly tickling his neck.

Yuto could hardly believe his good fortune... and he'd always heard walking away from a mistletoe kiss was _bad_ luck...

“Hey, Yuto?”

Yuto peeked at him best he could from their position. “Yes?”

“Y'know how earlier... you said... you'd never make me do anything I didn't want to?” he began carefully and Yuto nodded.

“Yes, of course. Never.”

“But...” Yuya pulled back a bit to look at him and Yuto felt himself already missing his warmth.

Yuya bit his lip. “What if... I _do_ want to?” he began carefully, “I... _did_ want to...”

Yuto blinked, not really able to process what Yuya had just asked him. “I'm... sorry? Did want to what?”

Yuya's face flustered an adorable shade of pink and Yuto had to steady himself to not get too drawn in by it. “Yuto...”

Yuya placed his hand on Yuto's chest and Yuto became suddenly much more self-conscious about how fast his heart was beating in that moment. “Can I... kiss you?”

Yuto's eyes widened. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. “Y-You want to... to kiss me?”

Yuya blushed a deeper shade of red. “I like you, Yuto,” he spoke quickly. “It... was kinda why I wanted you to come so badly, I... um... honestly, I was actually pretty happy when we were under the mistletoe earlier. I... guess I was a little nervous because I didn't know what you were thinking and I didn't want _you_ to have to do something you didn't want to either, but...”

Yuto felt like his head was spinning, though Yuya pressed on.

“S-So if you... wanted to kiss me, I... think I would... _very much_ want that... actually...” he scratched his red cheek, averting his eyes.

Then he gasped, immediately locking eyes with him again. “I mean, if you do! If you like me, ahhh, I'm sorry, I've never really confessed to someone before. Is this a mess? It might be.” he laughed nervously, but in a way that Yuto couldn't help but find it adorable. He loved the sound of his laughter...

Yuto placed a hand over the one on his chest and placed his other on Yuya's cheek. “Yuya... I... do. I want to kiss you too... I like you...” he murmured, then began to lean in. “So if you'd... let me...” Could this... really be happening...?

“Oh! Wait! Hold on!” Yuya stopped him, earning a confused look.

“S-Sorry, I-- Wh-What is it...?”

Yuya got a bit of a shy smile, then pulled out that same mistletoe from inside out of his pocket. “I um... brought this too, uh... y'know, it's bad luck to miss a kiss under the mistletoe.” he pointed out, holding it up for them.

Yuto laughed, feeling all of his nerves melt away. “You're right.” he agreed, then leaned in again for what had to be the most perfect kiss in all of existence.

It truly was a perfect night.


End file.
